Atella Istemo
Known as "the Mute Reaper", Atella Istemo is a chevalière (female knight) and former assassin known for her usage of dual katara. She once worked as an assassin for a prestigious family until she got too good at her craft, warranting her employers to mark her for death. She survived obviously, although the prestigious family certainly did not. It is not fully clear just how she came to be a member of the Divine Errant, although King Taius presumably contacted her due to her abilities as an assassin to bolster the abilities of their ranks. Appearance Personality She is quiet and keeps to herself, even on the battlefield, which has earned her her nickname, "the Mute Reaper". Abilities The Mute Reaper is an expert at her craft, hence why she was both able to survive the multiple hits called on her by her former employer and how she was eventually hired by the Erdwold Taius, one of modern Diakatan's three most powerful Human rulers. Part of Atella's success stems from a shadow entity named Trinity. Relationships Having been kidnapped at a young age to serve as a master assassin, she has no relationships before her employment by the Istemo family, whom she got her name from as a way for her to successfully appear integrated with the family and as a reason behind her always being nearby. Unfortunately for her however, she got too great at her job and her "family" began to worry that she might one day turn on them, and so they attempted to preemptively strike her down to protect themselves. This attempt on her life failed and she escaped, yet let the Istemo family themselves live as she had grown a fondness for them as they were the only supposed family and friends that she had ever known. King Taius, after the loss of all but one member of his original Divine Errant dug deeply to try and find the best choices for his new squadron of enforcers and guardians. He discovered the rumored existence of Atella and sought her out. Although she was distrusting of his offers at first, she eventually accepted. Since that day she has had a close working relationship with King Taius and the rest of the Divine Errant: Arrhen Remato, Aximo Coimet, Ceno Mito, Duke Waller, Gelios Litica, Hossa Varada, Hypsif Teuto, Inuro Akaru, Kineso Onomato, Malaxo Gamohyle, Maleus Terato, Selaph Marie, Somo Genu, and Ulro Galiph. She keeps herself withdrawn from all other people, and even amongst these individuals she seems distant. Background History She once worked as an assassin for a prestigious family until she got too good at her craft, warranting her employers to mark her for death. She survived obviously, although the prestigious family certainly did not. It is not fully clear just how she came to be a member of the Divine Errant, although King Taius presumably contacted her due to her abilities as an assassin to bolster the abilities of their ranks. Trivia *Her nickname is a beefed-up form of "Silent Killer". *In Diablo II she was used as an Assassin, with a shadow named Trinity. *Her name itself stems from the words Atelophobia (fear of imperfection) and Epistemophobia (fear of knowledge). Category:Somarinoa Category:Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Assassin Category:Knight